Theatrical Lessons
by Kalong-chan
Summary: Can the genins survive the humiliation from Iruka's drama class ? They have to perform in front of the citizens of Leaf Village, after all. Mild Sasunaru and Kakairu.
1. Prologue

**Theatrical Lessons**

**By: Kalong-chan**

**_Disclaimer _**: I don't  own Naruto. If I do, I will not waste my time in school.

**_Rating_** : PG-13. I don't have the guts to write R or NC-17.

**_Warning_**: This fic is going to contain shounen –ai. So just prepare your mental.

**_Pairings :_** Various, but mainly SasuNaru and a bit of KakaIru.

**_Authoress' Notes_** : I'm only a beginner writer. So don't expect me to come out with big words and such. And sorry if I make mistakes in grammar. English isn't my mother language. The setting is when the poor rookie nine's still in the academy.

**PROLOGUE**

When Naruto -tachi were still in the academy, accurately at the age of 12, Iruka said that beside the ability like stealth or taijutsu, it was important for a ninja to know how to blend with his or her surrounding, for example by learning how to arrange flower. And they dismissed it easily. Who needed that when you were a high-skilled ninja?

And now, Kakashi found out that _his_ Iruka was  having a trouble to deal with most of his students' high confidence. Iruka was **so** frustrated  with Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke mainly. They were just _too_ vain.

            So Kakashi decided to help Iruka a little, by 'innocently' suggested that Iruka should teach them how to act naturally, so when they were on missions , they could easily blend as a _normal _citizen. When Iruka was thinking about it, Kakashi came up with this …devilish idea.

Being a naïve person he was, Iruka took the idea gratefully , and announced to his class that every Saturday morning, they had to come to the academy for drama lessons. 

 Kakashi  actually was there when Iruka informed them about it. He used an invisibility jutsu to cover him from the eyes of the children. He didn't want them to see that he had enjoyed every bit of their reactions, because he felt no need to be the one who will get the blames .  He admitted that he was really a sadist, just like what the children had assumed. And he was proud of it, so what?

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT ????!!!!!!!"

Kakashi had expected their reactions. He snickered evilly.

Of course they complained and protested, but when Iruka had set up his mind, it was useless to persuade him. He was a stubborn person, after all. 

Iruka told the children that he got the idea from a 'friend' of him.

 And they immediately knew who he was talking about. Hatake Kakashi, who was a boyfriend of their sensei. And who was secretly a little bit sadistic toward children. After all, he was always entertained himself by blackmailing them or becoming the task master, simply to see Iruka scold them . Iruka didn't know about Kakashi's true intention by giving him this suggestion, obviously.

Iruka even spoke to their parents about it, so they couldn't run from the lessons. Of course parents would prefer their children to fill their holidays with an useful activity than to let them wander around uselessly. So the rookie nine had to wait to be doomed.

**Authoress' Notes**: I know this chapter is short. Forgive me ^_^;;;; . Lately I've been busy, thanks to school. Review please! Reviews can always cheer me up. Tell me if you liked the idea of this fic. It's not like I don't want to use a beta- reader, but I just don't know how to…_ I'm going to update this as soon as possible.


	2. Part 1

Theatrical Lessons

**By: Kalong-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I do, Naruto would be married to Sasuke and change his name to Uchiha Naruto. Uzumaki Sasuke just seems…_weird_.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Warning** : This fic contains very light shonen- ai. But nothing is too explicit.

**Authoress' Notes** : I'm sorry if you've spotted some grammar errors. I just don't know how to use a beta –reader. Poor little me.. ^_^;;;

**Chapter 2**

Finally the day they had dreaded came. Naruto tachi supposed to meet Iruka in the academy class. So they gathered in their class at seven in the morning.

 Ino was  bitching to Shikamaru about how inappropriate it was to do things like this. Shikamaru was nearly asleep, despite the fact that her loudness could make him deaf. But he was already used to it, since she was his childhood friend. So twelve years of their friendship was finally paid off to Shikamaru.

Ten minutes later, Iruka entered the class. Uzumaki Naruto sighed.

He was really getting impatient. And when his father figure didn't do anything, he whined , "Sensei, what are you waiting for ? If we have nothing to do, I would rather go home and sleep."

" Relax, Naruto. I'm just waiting for someone else to come." Said Iruka. He smiled wryly to the rest of his students. 

A moment after he said this, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke beside him. " Yo. I bring the scripts." 

Iruka grinned and took the stack of papers from Kakashi's hands. "No reward for me?" he asked shamelessly. 

Iruka blushed and kicked his partner in his shins. He muttered, "Don't you dare say that in public!" Kakashi pouted.

The girls squealed . It was SO fun to watch their interaction. They thought a homosexual pair was cute, maybe because of their rarity. Or maybe because Iruka was adorable when Kakashi teased him. 

" Okay kids, today you are going to learn about the art of acting.." Kakashi said but interrupted by a chorus of  "Save the false formality for later, old man!" 

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Alright, I'll just give the scripts to you, and you have study it. We are going to perform for the Red Festival next month."  Iruka said . 

Kakashi grinned maniacally. They had a bad feeling about this. "Guys, we are going to perform 'Snow White' !" Naruto nearly fainted. Ino and Sakura were smiling widely. Sasuke slapped his head. "Ch, this is just SO troublesome." 

Then Kakashi gave each of them a copy of the script.

Naruto's eyes bulged when he read the casting. "_WHAT THE HELL?!__ ME, AS THE PRINCE?!!!" _

But his reaction couldn't be compared to Sakura's. "THIS IS JUST SO…RIDICULOUS! WHY IS SASUKE BECOMES SNOW WHITE AND NARUTO BECOMES THE PRINCE??!!! KAKASHI –SENSEI! I KNOW IT THAT YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST ME!!!" Sakura even forgot to hide her Inner Sakura.

 Of course her friends were shocked beyond words. Sakura, who was polite and sweet was this….harsh?

Kakashi laughed wryly, while scratching the back of his head.  "Of course not, Sakura…What made you thinking something that ridiculous about me? If you guys want to know, it was not me who decided the roles for you!"

Iruka smiled. "Yeah, I was the one who picked Naruto to play the prince. So maybe he can learn how to behave more…gentlemanly."

Naruto stared at his father figure. And dropped his jaws to the floor.

**_"WHAT…?"_**

****

Of course Iruka had predicted Naruto's reaction. "Kakashi- sensei, if you please do your task.."

Kakashi just grinned, how could he refuse his lover's request? If Iruka asked him nicely, he would persuade Naruto all right. He might get some rewards in the end. "Okay, just accept this sincerely, or..don't tell me…that our possible future Hokage is scared? Face it!"

Naruto reacted immediately. "Of course NOT! I'm going to prove it to you, my acting skills, that's it!" he shouted to Kakashi's face.

Iruka gave Kakashi a thumb up. That was pretty easy, to persuade Naruto into something. Naruto just fell into something that Iruka had once said.

Do not fall into provocation.

_Authoress' Notes (again) : Believe me, I wanted to write longer, but I have an exam to do tomorrow. I know I have not got the chance to update lately….Hontoni gomenasai!_

****


	3. Part 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke and Sakura were far from enthusiastic when the rehearsal began, unlike a certain blonde haired boy, who was really worked up for proving his 'awesome and cool acting skills'.

The others were generally unpleased with the roles that given to them, but they decided to follow it.

After all, if they'd complain, Kakashi might give them a far more worse role.

They had learned not to trust him. The man had a major evilness complex in him. They were starting to think that Iruka was being deceived by him. The poor man.

Speaking of the devil, Kakashi walked to the center of the stage. "Good morning, dear students! Have you read your scripts?" When he heard a chorus of "Nooo.." , he clucked his tongue.

"And here I expected you to memorize the dialogues already! Okaay then, take your time, but I want you all to rehearse this drama by next week!" he said dramatically.

Of course, they groaned. Again. This groaning and moaning thing had been a habit to them for the past weeks.

"Oh yeah, somehow I didn't see Iruka- sensei this morning." Naruto wondered while looking around frantically. Kakashi grinned widely.

Hinata mumbled, "Is he sick or something?" If possible, his grin widened. "Oh, no, not at all_… He_ can't get up because of his _reward_ to _me_…You know, due to sore-ness in a certain body part.."  Kakashi stressed the words _he, reward_ and _me._

His students stared in horror.

One thing for sure. Learning to act was not so easy as he had thought. Naruto could not memorize all the dialogues he was supposed to, although the prince hardly had many lines to say.

"Oh, what a beautiful princess…What the hell do I have to say after that?" he said after a few minutes of concentrating. He was sitting under a tree, and the gentle breeze around him did not help either.

Naruto reread his script frantically. "Aargh, I just _knew_ it that this is not my thing." Then his eyes widened when he read the script further.

**_"WHAT THE FK…..?!?!" _**he screamed.

Suddenly, a rustle was heard. Naruto tilted his head slightly to see who it was. When he saw him, he immediately turned his attention back to his script. Shikamaru walked to his direction.

"Yo." He sat down beside Naruto. "I heard someone screamed a few minutes ago, and came to check it. What's the matter?" he asked the blond lazily.

Naruto was still staring at the script with a disgusted expression. "You…you won't believe this..!!!!! That...that perverted sensei!!! Is he having something against me or what?!"

Seeing that Naruto was not going to tell him the matter soon, he snatched the script from Naruto's hands.

**The prince leans down to kiss Snow White while the seven dwarves watch him..**

Shikamaru smirked and held his hand to shake Naruto's hand. Naruto stared at him with disbelief written on his expression. "This is NOT a laughing matter, you know!!! I….I have to kiss **_him_**!!" Naruto shouted at his companion in near hysteria.

"Okay, so you have to kiss Sasuke. But is it so surprising? I mean, when you accept this 'prince' role, don't you know that you have to kiss the Snow White?" Shikamaru muttered while leaning against the tree.

Naruto only grumbled. He finally looked away, and said, "How could I know when there's no one to tell me fairy tales?"

Shikamaru nodded his apology. Sometimes, he didn't remember that Naruto was an orphan, because he had such an energetic personality. "Sorry."

Naruto set his eyes downcast for a moment, and smiled. "It's okay." Suddenly, he brightened up. "I forgot to ask you something. What is your role?"

When Shikamaru did not answer, he nudged his friend's shoulder. "Weeeell?" Shikamaru winced when Naruto's grin got wider.

"The wicked queen."

 Naruto snorted.

**                                                        OMAKE**

Somewhere In Konoha

"Kakashiiiii, damn youuuuuuuu…!!!!! My ass hurts like hell…!! Auugh…Don't you think you overdid it ?!" moaned Iruka. He glared at his lover.

Kakashi smiled innocently. "Didn't you say that this was my reward? So, I didn't get to have it my way?"

A minute later, Kakashi ran to the nearby hospital to mend his broken nose.

**A/N :**** Well, this chappie is short too. I guess I can't do anything about this, since I have to pass the final exam a couple of weeks later. And thank you to those who reviewed this pointless story! **


	4. Part 3

**DISCLAIMER :** I'm SO not making money out of this. And blah blah blah Naruto is not mine.

**Warning** : There's shounen-ai, of course. And fluff. And a Very Horny Jounin. D

**Chapter 3**

It was a typical summer day where the weather was **so** hot. Ino was _not_ happy with her role. Really, she wasn't. When you wanted to be 'The Main Character', but all you got was 'One of the Dwarves', you certainly wouldn't be happy.

 She was striding to Kakashi's house, when she bumped into someone. Her script fell to the floor. She bent to pick it up. Then she looked up to see who it was.

Sakura. The only person she didn't want to meet at the time. Juuust great.

 "Hey Ino , how about using your eyes when you're walking?" Sakura sneered. Ino frowned at her. "Shut up, Sakura. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Deep inside, she wondered how the hell did her rival managed to pick a fight in this kind of weather.

"_Ha!_ I know that you are jealous, because I'm going to play the good queen! How is it feels like to play a _dwarf _?" A vein in Ino's forehead twitched. _I'm not going to fall for her provocation_, she thought continuously.

"Can't you say something? Cat got your tongue?" Sakura mocked with glee in her eyes.

 Ino frowned. _I'm REALLY not in the mood for fighting_. She thought some clever remarks to say, but eventually she gave up. She let out a long –suffering sigh.

"What's wrong with you today? It's not like you to give up that easily, especially to me. Where are you going, anyway?"

 Ino sighed once again. "I'm going to go to Kakashi- sensei's house. Want to ask him to change my role."

Sakura's eyes brightened immediately. "Believe me or not, I'm in the way to his home too. Let's go! If we bug him together, he might change the roles for us. But don't let your hopes up. After all, he IS a wolf in sheep's skins."

Ino grinned wryly, "Ever the optimistic one, Sakura. I believe that  just a minute ago you bragged about your 'goody queen' role to me, so why do you want to change your **marvelous** role?  " Her companion folded her arms in front of her chest and snapped, "Oh, be quiet ! "

"Ha. So childish."

Then they continued to walk in silence, until they arrived in Kakashi's front door.

Ino said to her nemesis, "You'll knock. You know, just to be save in case something will happen. This is The Devil's house, after all." Sakura glared at her and muttered something like "And let me be the victim of his 'playfulness', you mean?", but she slowly knocked the door.

                Ino smiled angelicaly at her. "Of course."

Five minutes later, they were still waiting for an answer. When Sakura reached for the doorbell again, she heard someone's voice, "There's a visitor, can't you just _wait _until tonight, you horny jerk!?" She recognized the voice as her academy sensei's. Ino sweatdropped.

 From behind the door came a long muffled moan.

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances. "Are you thinking about the same thing as myself?" Ino's expression was a mix between disgust and disbelief.  Sakura just shrugged. "Maybe. I don't expect less from that lecherous old man."

"Do you think we should come back later?" Ino asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the Very Disturbing Sounds their teachers made. "Sure. At this rate, they're going to taint our innocence." Sakura grinned wryly. "Yeah. So much for our virgin ears." They turned their backs, and walked quickly away from The House of The Loving Couple.

Sasuke grumbled. _This can't be happening_. _So I had to kiss Naruto of all the people?_  He thought furiously. Then he shook his head. He leaned back to the tree.  _No,_ he fumed. _The idiot is the one who had to kiss me. _

"What the hell? Do Kakashi see me as a uke type?!" Sasuke unconsciously said what he was thinking aloud. Suddenly, someone sneaked a hand on his shoulder.  "What is it, Sasuke- kun? Having trouble?" asked Gai, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke nearly jumped in surprise. _How the hell I didn't notice him?_ He quickly masked his surprise, and glared at the Jounin. "Mind your own business. I don't want to talk about it."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're going to act as the main character, right? So, you must be happy, right?" asked Gai excitedly.

 Sasuke stared at the older man like he had grown another head. "Do I look _happy_? Happy is the last thing I would use to describe my mental situation right now." he said harshly.

Gai just barked a laugh. "Young man, almost all of the girls are dying to play the main role, you know."

Sasuke just looked at the flashy man and muttered quietly, "And I'm dying to give the role to them. Or you can have it if you want."

Gai ignored the sarcasm. Or maybe he didn't even realize it. "HAHAHA! Such a lively young man! You must not take things for granted, you know! How many times in a lifetime do you get a role as a princess?"

Sasuke wondered if the Jounin suffered from some sort of brain damage.

 "Well, _sensei_, I want to tell you that I _don't_ like the idea of being a crossdresser. Unlike _you_." he made sure that he stressed the words _sensei, don't_ and _you._ He wasn't even sure why he had this conversation with Mr. wanna- be- a –crossdresser. Gai slapped him in the back. "Hey young man, no need to be so grumpy, you know! Hahaha!!"

Sasuke felt like his sanity was being eroded, so he fled. And Gai's voice could be heard throughout the forest.

"Wait up for **me**, Sasuke-KUN! Such an impatient young man! Wahahaha!!!"

                                                                                           …::::::OMAKE:::::…..

After Sakura n' Ino Left The Lovebirds' Nest

A very angry  (not to mention embarassed) Iruka pulled at his boyfriend's ear. "Kakashi, you perverted lecherous horndog!!!!  You..you probably scared them to death!!"  Kakashi held his hands up in defense and pouted. "But Iruka, it was just… a joke. Yeah, it really was!" Iruka glared at Kakashi.

 The Guilty One muttered quietly, "It's not like you didn't enjoy it.." Unfortunately, Iruka heard what he just said, and glowered. And blushed at the same time. "You stupid idiot, Kakashi !!"

Kakashi just smirked and dodged from Iruka's Ultimate Fist, while saying in a sing –song voice, " Childish and shy like always aren't we, lover?" Then he pinned his uke to the bed.

"MOU, KakaSHI !"

A/N : Woo woo, chappie 3's finished! And I've got through my final exams, so hurrah for me! I congratulate myself shamelessly. Oh yeah, thank you for all who reviewed, It's like my work was appreciated, and I'm happy for it! Woo once again!


End file.
